


You're So Beautiful

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Alec takes his time making Magnus feel good.





	You're So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> for day seven of kinktober, and this is my attempt at writing body worship.

Alec’s lips slowly trailed down Magnus’ chest, pressing his lips to every inch of bare skin he could. Magnus’ fingers ran through Alec’s hair and he let out a shaky breath as Alec took his time. Every kiss was tender and loving, as was every caress. 

“You’re so beautiful, Magnus,” Alec whispered, pressing a kiss just above his belly button. Magnus moaned softly in response, his fingers tangling in Alec’s hair as the shadowhunter continued down. 

A hand was wrapped around his cock and he gasped, hips bucking up into the touch. Alec began to stroke him a couple of times before pressing a soft kiss to the head. Magnus moaned softly, his eyes closing as Alec continued to kiss it. His other hand tangled in the sheets as those lips wrapped around the head of his cock and Alec started to bob his head. 

“Alexander….” He moaned, hips thrusting up. Alec let him fuck his mouth, moaning around his cock, the vibrations from it making Magnus gasp. He thrust faster. He had been achingly hard since they went to the bedroom, before Alec had slowly undressed him and kissed him. 

After a few more minutes, Alec’s hands went to Magnus’ hips and held them down. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to the head of Magnus’ cock. He sat back on his knees and looked down at Magnus with a smile, one hand moving to cup Magnus’ cheek. Magnus returned the smile and took Alec’s hand.

There was so much love in Alec’s eyes it as he looked at him, it made Magnus’ heart melt. Alec gave him a kiss before whispering, “Turn over.” Magnus did so, moving to his hands and knees. Alec leaned over him and started to trail kisses along his back. He took his time as he did with Magnus’ front, until he finally reached Magnus’ butt.

Alec gently spread Magnus’ cheek and Magnus gasped when he felt Alec’s tongue lick him. He heard the click of a cap opening and then one of Alec’s fingers was pressing against his hole. He moaned and looked over his shoulder as Alec gently nipped at one of his cheeks. The shadowhunter smiled at him and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ butt, his fingers slowly thrusting in and out. 

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said, moving up so he could kiss Magnus’ lips. “I love you so much.” Alec began to kiss along Magnus’ neck and shoulders again. “I couldn’t ask for a more perfect boyfriend.”

“I’m far from perfect.”

Alec pulled his fingers out and Magnus groaned at the loss, but it was quickly replaced by Alec’s cock and he moaned loudly. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and started to thrust. “You’re perfect to me, Magnus.” He gave Magnus another kiss. “I love you.”

Magnus smiled and found one of Alec’s hands. “I love you too, Alexander.”


End file.
